


blazing joints

by peikko



Category: Blazing Saddles (1974)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peikko/pseuds/peikko
Summary: Jim has some knee trouble.





	blazing joints

A stab went through Jim’s knee. It bent him and made him grip his knee in pain. His knee had been fine just a second ago when he was sitting next to Bart enjoying a quaint meal of ground beef and beans together. Jim had stood up to put away the empty cans when without a reason his bones violently disagreed with the notion of movement.

“You okay?”  
“Dandy!”

Jim smiled like there was nothing wrong in the entire world.

Bart hated seeing Jim suffer, his brow furrowed like a crumbled up tissue, but Jim kept it to himself and never showed anyone what was going on. Jim had been denying anything wrong with him for years now. The sheriff leaned back and went on about some train - no, an airplane invention - some scientific discovery anyway.

Jim straightened himself out and walked as best he could, trying to listen to what Bart was saying. “... national…” Being vulnerable never ends well, he thought. “... museum… machinery...” Another stabbing pain shot through his muscles, through his bones, and seemingly right through his brain. “Ain’t that something?” Jim stood still. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the film, when I got up my knee started acting up again while I was thinking about this ship. That's it. That's the inspiration. I guess it also shows what it's like having whatever this pain is and also outs me for wanting a caring partner. Yeehaw.


End file.
